fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999
Mistrz Yoda Świetnie Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo 29 Grudnia stara część dyskusji została przeniesiona do archiwum! Pytanie Skąd mam rollbacka?? - Masz Tumura. Wyszedł jak wyszedł, nie dawałem kręgosłupa, bo by za bardzo hakkanowaty wyszedł... Ale ty też nie dajesz. To co? Bierzesz czy nie? Lord Vox 10:40, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Vox że się wcinam ale odpowiem za Vezoka (bo wiem że mu się spodoba). JEST GENIALNY.--DARNOK 2 10:43, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Nie zauważyłeś, czy przemilczałeś? Toa Lesskovikk 11:20, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, no nic. Jednak ja też nie jesem sklepem z częściami, mi też się kiedyś zaczną kończyć (czerwone już się kończą). Ale kit z tym. Zostało mi trochę białych po Freeze'ie to zrobię... a nie, nie powiem co :P Niespodziewanka :D Lord Vox 11:26, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Być może każdy, ale ja nie Lord Vox 11:29, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Tylko Apocalipsanatora, większość Teków, Tuyet, Tumura, od Exterminatora wziąłem skrzydła (ale je innymi zastąpiłem), a od Auerieusa wziąłem maskę do 7.7 i ciało do Goldera... A reszta jest cała. Nawet prototyp Arctici trzymam nierozwalony... Sam nie wiem po co. Ale jest plus - mogę robic świetne zdjęcia grupowe :D Lord Vox 11:37, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Ich żywioły to Plazma i Powietrze (sory że tak długo, ale coś mi się zacinało). Toa Lesskovikk 11:41, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Tak. To teraz chwilowo zacznę pracować dla Akuuma. Toa Lesskovikk 11:46, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Już mi niektórych części zaczyna brakować... Dlatego zrobiłem sobie taki zbiór "Części Raczej Przydatnych", czyli jak znajde w pudle jakąś rzadką część to ją sobie daje do specjalnego koszyczka po lodach i mam :) Ale najgorsze jest to, że jak szukam jakiejś części, to jej nie znajduję, a jak jej nie potrzebuję, zawsze tak mam. Chyba zaczne je segregowac... Lord Vox 11:49, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Co Gresh zrobił z dyskusją Florexa?Kani--Nui 13:02, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) No właśnie, co się z tym stało? Pod wpływem Gresha wyparowało? Czy coś się z dyskusją po**ało (gwiazdki dałem na wszelki wypadek, żeby ban(an)em nie przywalił mi dziadek)(o ja pierdziu, nie wiedziałem że umiem tak rymowąć (dobra, już nie spamuję, bo mnie Veziu naprawdę zbanuje)). Toa Lesskovikk 16:28, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Vezio straszny, Vezio zły.... Ale odkąd anulowałem jego edycję i wkleiłem jego tekst, mi wszystko działa. Vezok999 16:32, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, do jakich kategorii dać Synów Śmierci?Kani--Nui 11:23, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Vezok właź na GG!c --DARNOK 2 15:27, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Rozmawialiście z Voxem o tym ilu M.o.C.-ów mozecie mieć złożonych jednocześnie. Wziąłem się i policzyłem swoje obecnie całe M.o.C.-i - 44 M.o.C-i. Kani--Nui 21:49, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Rzecz jasna nie wszystkie opublikowane.Kani--Nui 21:50, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Vezio, strzeż się! Mam już 61 MOCów na FB - a moim celem jest cię przegonić >:D Lord Vox 15:59, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorki, 62. Tumura nie policzyłem ;P Lord Vox 16:00, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) A właśnie, mógłbyś przenieść Tumur.jpg do Mulox.jpg? Bo skoro mój Tumur ci się nie spodobał, to postanowiłem stworzyc inną postać... Lord Vox 16:02, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego!!! Już masz ponad 4000 edycji (wiem, mam refleks szachisty xD)! A już za 28 edycji będziesz miał 10 000 edycji w systemie Wiki! Trzym się tak dalej. Obyś miał mnóstwo pomysłów na MOCi, mnóstwo setów, aby te MOCi zrobić! Gratulacja dla naszego niesamowitego administratora - Vezoka! Volgaraahk Brzydak jesteś :P Zepsułeś mi moje uroczyste oznajmienie :P Vezok999 14:58, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) Qrd, trza mi było powiedzieć na GG, że chcesz to uroczyście ogłosić :P Tak czy siak - GRATULACJE!!! Volgaraahk Taa... Raczej tak. PS Słuchałeś któregoś? Lord Vox 17:56, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) To drugie :D--93.105.215.164 18:29, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) Vezok skasujesz Zmiany proszęCiemny antroz 007 18:51, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego! Wszystkiego najlepszego! Dużo zdrowia, bo to bardzo ważne, szczęścia w życiu osobistym, powodzenia na aukcjach i mnóstwo natchnienia do M.o.C.ków, Tablicy i wszystkiego czego sobie życzysz. Sto lat!--Guurahk 14:53, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego! Życzę Ci mnóstwo pomysłów i natchnień, mnóstwo setów, tablicy (nie wiem o co chodzi, ale skoro Guru pisze o tablicy, to ja też xD) i powodzenia w życiu! Niech się spełnią Twoje marzenia (no chyba że marzysz o zawładnięciu światem itp. to niech lepiej się to nie spełnia xD) No to jeszcze raz wszystkiego najgoodniejszego ;) Volgaraahk Hmm... Krótko mówiąc, życzę ci wszystkiego czego sobie życzysz, czego chcesz, itd. itp. etc. BionicleFan Tu Kora. Ta sama co wkopała na tę wiki magię. Chodzi o tę serię o Toa Mrocznej Wody i o Sercu Gwiazd. Można ją przenieść, ale jeśli ci to nie pasuje to powiedz.User:Kora Magna Mi tam Kora przeszkadzać nie będzie ;) No i Vezok - połamania nóg :D czyśbyś miał urodziny ;) ?Lord Vox 17:48, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Tia I się zapowiadają jak.... Vezok999 17:50, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiedziałem :D! Lord Vox 17:52, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Nie, nie wysilam się :P Pisałem te rady, bo lubię pomagać innym zagubionym ludziom... A z resztą nudziło mi się, to pisałem :D Volgaraahk Mam prośbę: czy mógłbyś zamieścić instrukcję do Luminisa? Bo chyba dam radę go zbudować i zrobić mu foto z Navu.Kani--Nui 21:37, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) 31680466 Coś do dodania? Kani--Nui 15:59, sty 11, 2011 (UTC) Turniej Mam pytanie: Ostatnia walka w turnieju miała (lub miała mieć) miejsce w grudniu. Jest już połowa stycznia i nie widzę zapisów na styczeń. Dlaczego? - Bartii 15:18, sty 16, 2011 (UTC) Aha, ok... - Bartii 17:38, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Właź na GG!Kani--Nui 21:08, sty 19, 2011 (UTC) Czyżbyś miał zamiar odejść <:O ? Lord Vox 16:11, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Qrde, ani mi się waż >:O Nie napisałeś artu o 7.7, Kirze, Golderze i Alerze, nie pokazałeś tej kobiety, co miałabyć konkurencją, prowadzisz widgeterów i, kurde, ADMINEM jesteś :O Lord Vox 16:16, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Fak noł! Czemu odchodzisz :O ? Lord Vox 16:21, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Pozwolisz, żeby Gresh zajął miejsce najlepszego MOCera na FB? Lord Vox 16:30, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Pewnie ktoś go obraził. Szkoda, że stracimy tak wartościowego i chadowego twórcę wspaniałych M.O.C.-ków, świetnych Fan Ficków i Fantastycznych historii M.O.C.-ków i opisów broni. Żegnaj, o Veziu.Od dziś będę nosił tylko taki podpis, z powodu utraty takiego wspaniałego usera, jakim jest Vezok999. Lecz zapomniałem jeszcze dodać pytania - Dlaczemu? (Dlaczego i Czemu w jednym słowie) Dlaczemu odchodzisz? Kto cię obraził? A może znudziły ci się Bio? Bionicle Fan Vezio poszedł w cholerę i już nam nie odpowie <:( Lord Vox 16:41, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Nie w cholerę, bo ja to czytam -_ - I nie, Bio mi się absolutnie nie znudziły (w końcu nie po to zamawiałem tydzień temu Toa Mahri, żeby z nich teraz mocków nie zrobić) ani nikt mnie nie obrazał Vezok999 17:15, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) 1)Vezok!!! Ty żyjesz!!! Cytując Banderwila na dyskusji Voxa "Twój powrót pokrzepi społeczeństwo". On tak mówił o tobie, nie o Voxie, tak dla ścisłości mówię. 2)Zajedwakurdebiście, że wróciłeś chyba że nie wróciłeś -_- 3)Twój post zwalił mnie z krzesła, z powodu "Nie w cholerę, bo ja to czytam". A ja na EB dostałem od Gresha bana na 2 godziny za powiedzenie "cholera". Ale się nie czepiam, bo wróciłeś, o Adminie. Mam nadzieję. 4) Tyle pisałBionicleFan to mój podpis klasyczny. Heh, teraz wszyscy będą się cieszyć i cię witać... Ja osobiście wiedziałem, że tak będzie... No, może przez pierwsze kilka godzin myślałem ze żeś odszedl na zawsze... Więc tak - zroiłem 7.7, Goldera, Alera i Kirę... I zacząłem pisać takiego opowiadanko - Xet: Łowcy. Jeśli mógłbyś, to się wypowiedz :3 Aha, Zivo wrócił... Lord Vox 09:45, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) Ale nie ja ich tam na listę wpisałem -_- Lord Vox 09:52, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, byłem zbyt przejęty twoim odejściem <:( Lord Vox 10:01, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) I? Mogę się zająć galeriami? Lord Vox 18:39, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Veziu, usuń Xena i dyskusję. Lord Vox 19:47, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Widzę, że na siłę czegoś szukasz... A to, to niby co: ? - Ale jak się to robi?Sekenuva 19:48, sty 27, 2011 (UTC) Na dole strony jest "dodaj kategorię". Dalej już sobie powinienieś poradzic, Seke. Lord Vox 19:51, sty 27, 2011 (UTC) Udało mi się wyłudzić GG :D Jutro (jak wszystko pójdzie dobrze) będę mieć. I'm happy :D Lord Vox 17:42, sty 29, 2011 (UTC) Pomyślałem se: puszczę sobie jakąś muzę, potem zainstaluję GG (wręcz uwielbiam robić różne rzeczy podczas słuchania muzy) i po wciśnięciu magicznego przycisku "Enter" ekran zgasł i cały komp się jednym słowem... rozdupczył :/ Lord Vox 19:01, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) Spróbowałbym bym, gdyby komputer działał. Póki co nawet nie daje się włączyć. Jednak spoko, niedługo będzie naprawa. Łeee... Ja chcę wrócić do mojego komputerka, a nie siedzieć przy tym zamulonym gracie. Tutaj nawet myszka kółka nie ma <:( Lord Vox 20:13, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) Nom. Tak jakos wyszło xD Lord Vox 11:34, lut 5, 2011 (UTC) Ale nie - Zabójcze B ma czterech członków! X) A, i jest nowa wersja PG. Lord Vox 17:42, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) Nom. Ja jak nawet nie mam ochoty to oceniam xD Lord Vox 17:47, lut 6, 2011 (UTC) Jesteś na gg? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Mam takie pytanie, już po głowie mi chodzi chyba od tygodnia... Ile MOCów robisz na 1 dzień? Lord Vox 16:55, lut 10, 2011 (UTC) 1. No tak, sorry... 2. Też wolałem stary, ale zmiana skórki mnie do tego zmusiła 3. Kurde, nawet nie zauważyłem :D Lord Vox 17:21, lut 10, 2011 (UTC) Może Cię to zaciekawi: "Może".... - Gresh, ty rezygnujesz z Gresha O_O ? Lord Vox 09:31, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) To ty to sprzedajesz #_#???! ja swoich setuw nigdy nie sprzedam; zostawie dla swoich dzieci;)Leva5 11:53, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Hej Vezok mam super pomysl! Zrubmy konkurs MOCerski na zbudowanie toa Helryx lub Tuyet!Napisz co o tym sądzisz.Leva5 12:24, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) A kto by chciał wziąść udział -_- ? Lord Vox 12:29, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Trzeba popytac uzytkowników; a jak było z tym konkursem na Certavusa¿?Leva5 12:53, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Hej Vezok, ja mam jeszcze superszejszy: napisać arty o tym co to MOC (co oznacza skrót etc.) i Stop-Motion. Do Voxa: ja. Lesiu namber tu 12:45, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Ale i tak robię lepsze żeńskie postacie od ciebie >:D Lord Vox 13:46, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Zaczynasz się robić takim bufonem jak twój idol :P Vezok999 13:59, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Teraz mam trzech (wielką trójcę :D) - NSSD, BioRocka i KylerNuvę. I nie jestem bufonem - tylko mówię prawdę No bo spróbuj ktoś przebić Nigrę... >:D NSSD zresztą też... Lord Vox 14:02, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Ale to, w jaki sposób się tę "prawdę" mówi, zalezy od tego, jak cię inni postrzegają- dla mnie ci, co się przechwalają to po prostu bufony Vezok999 14:07, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, dobra, nie mam ochoty się z tobą sprzeczać (idę poszukać kogoś innego >:D) Lord Vox 14:25, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Prawa biurokratów. Zakładam, że nic nie zmieniło w sprawie tych biurokratów, więc zabrałem im uprawnienia. Takie rzeczy możesz zgłaszać bezpośrednio do mnie, lub przez Contact, przeciętny user nie pomoże ci odwołać biurokraty :). Zareagowałem tak późno, bo wcześniej nie zwróciłem uwagi na forum. Anoon6 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 15:22, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) siema Vezok! Mam pytanie czy ty jesteś biurokratą, czy ktoś inny? Bo mam ważną sprawę do obgadania. PS: masz fajne bionicle :) pozdro[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 21:24, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) chciałbym nawiązać współpracę, chodzi mi o to, abyś zrobił baner na głównej, który będzie reklamowal naruto fanon wikię http://pl.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Fanon_Wiki , a my zrobimy to samo. Wiem, że to może być dla ciebie niekorzystne, ale zależy mi na reklamowaniu wiki, rozumiesz.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 05:59, lut 15, 2011 (UTC) niestety staffowie zadecydowali, że fanony nie mogą mieć spotlightów[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:44, lut 15, 2011 (UTC) hmmm...tak poza tym to mogę cię prosić o link do strony głównej, bo nie mogę znaleźć xD[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:29, lut 15, 2011 (UTC) to faktycznie się wygłupiłem :D[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:36, lut 15, 2011 (UTC) dobrze coś wymyślę, wy też chcecie ze zdjęciem czy normalny baner?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:07, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) ok dziękuje za informacje, my w tym czasie wymyślimy jakieś zdjęcie do naszego Pozdro :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 06:03, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) cóż, nasz biurokrata nie zgodził się na baner na głównej stronie, tylko na umieszczenie linku w pasku podręcznych stron, wiesz tam gdzie masz toa, truniej FB i takie tam. W sumie wyjdzie to na dobre, gdyż link cały czas będzie widać, a wiem z przyzwyczajenie, że często korzystam z tego paska, więc turdno by było linka nie zauważyć :D[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 20:27, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) zrobiłem reklame Waszej wiki w pasku menu, bo u nas układ strony graficznej na fanowskiej wiki jest taki sobie i trudno tam co kolwiek umieścić, a Wy jak na głównej czy też w pasku narzędzi bo GothicWarrior mi na ostania chwilę coś powiedział o tej wzajemnej reklamie[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|''' Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|('zapytaj')]] 15:03, lut 26, 2011 (UTC) yo! tą grafikę co miałabyć wsadzona do banera mam umieścić na wiki, czy ci podesłać link?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja''')]] 18:43, mar 2, 2011 (UTC)